


Matching

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu is feeling lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I'm sorry this is so short. ´w`

“Ooh, Kenjirou-chan is matching!”

Considering her luck so far, Shirabu discarded the option of playing dumb and ignoring her senpai. The sooner she got over with whatever it was what she wanted, the better. “Pardon me?”

“Your undies!,” exclaimed Tendou without the slightest hint of shame or personal decorum. “And it's a really cute set, too. Are you trying to get lucky today?”

Some of the second years in the changing room laughed, while the senpai sighed or pretended to ignore their classmate’s antics. Shirabu looked down, taking into the sight of her open blouse and skirt, as she left them when Tendou had interrupted; the lilac bra and matching panties she choose to wear that day were now in plain sight of anyone who had the nerve of looking.

“Uwah, are those your lucky undies, Shirabu-san?,” asked Goshiki, giving Tendou the perfect opportunity to further develop her stupid point.

“Don't you know, Tsutomu-chan? Big girls wear matching undies when they want to show them off. Kenjirou-chan is trying to impress someone.”

Shirabu sighs in resignation and, in the painfully slow time it takes Goshiki to process what their senpai had just said, manages to undress and pick up her training equipment.

“W-wait…” Goshiki’s face was now red, “Shirabu-san has a boyf-?”

“Can't a girl use her cute underwear without being judged? I've worn these plenty of times before.”

“But you've never matched them.”

“It's a coincidence.”

Oohira peered through the doors of the changing rooms right in time to put an end to the conversation.

“Satori, remember the coach asked you to start early today.”

The shriek of pure horror that left her senpai’s mouth was like music to Shirabu’s ears. Everything went back to normal, and she changed into her sports bra (“Yes, Goshiki, I need those too.”)

 

* * *

 

Later that day, as Ushijima stopped for a second to take into the pretty details of her best bra, Shirabu was reminded of that conversation.

“It’s cute,” Ushijima said.

_Ah, I'm so lucky._

Shirabu wanted to thank her for the compliment, but words had already been forgotten a while ago.

**Author's Note:**

> [Comission info.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
